koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Jidai (other media)
The specific time period of the Sengoku Jidai in Samurai Warriors is a popular basis or inspiration for many films, novels, anime, and games. Adaptions Films *Goemon *Chacha ~ Tengai no Onna *Ganryujima *Kagemusha *Seven Samurai - Kanbei is modeled after Kamiizumi Nobutsuna, Gorobei takes inspiration from Tsukahara Bokuden, and Kyuzo is based on Musashi *Makai Tensho *Sword of the Stranger - the story is roughly set during this time period *Sengoku Jieitai 1549 and G.I. Samurai *Samurai trilogy *Azumi *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade *Samurai Fiction and its prequel Red Shadow *Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! *Rikyu *Samurai Spy *Owls' Castle *Samurai Banners *Warai no Daigaku: University of Laughs (2004 film) *Katana-Man - Hanzo and Nobunaga are characters. As a side note, Himiko and Yoshitsune also appear. *Jyokei Kasuga no Tsubone (1990) *Maboroshi no Mizunoumi (1982) - Oichi and Nobunaga make appearances in this film *Sanada Yukimura no Boryakusetsu (1979) *Okinsama (1978) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (1965) *Shinobi no Mono ~ Kirigakure Saizo two-part series (1964) *Shin Shinobi-mono (1963) *Osakajo no Monogatari (1961) *Teiki wa Honnoji ni ari (1960) *Wakaki Hi no Nobunaga (1959) *Magic Boy *Areba Daimyo (1959) *Tegokou Taikouki (1953) *Fuunji Nobunaga (1940) *Taikouki Tokichiro Shusehyaku no Maki (1934) *Mori Ranmaru (1930) *Shunbunen (1924) *Date Masamune (1912, 1915, 1919) TV series *Mori Ranmaru (1955) *Kurenai no Kao Wakamusha ~ Oda Nobunaga (1955) *Teiki wa Honnoji ni ari (1960, 2007) *Sho ~ Shinobu no Michi (1963) *Sanada Yukimura (1966) *Kamen no Ninja Akage (1967) *Tokugawa Hidetada no Tsuma (1969) *Osakajo no Onna (1970) *Shishoukai Taikouki (1973) *Kamen Rider X - Goemon appears in this series (1974) *NHK Ningenkyo ~ Sanada Juyushi (1975~1977) *Shogun - features characters based on Mitsunari and Garasha *Shogun's Samurai (1978); original title: Yagyuichizoku no Inbou *Fujin no Mon (1980) *Sekigahara (1981) *Sengoku no Onnatachi (1982) *Fuun Yagyu Bugencho (1985) *Fuun Edojyo Douto no Shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu (1987) *Fuun! Sanada Yukimura (1989) *Saito Dosan (1991) *Mori Ranmaru ~ Sengoku wo Kakemuketa Wakajishi (1993) *Tokugawa Bugecho ~ Yagyu no Sandai no Ken (1993) *Oda Nobunaga (1994; TV Tokyo World Drama) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (1994~1995) *Nihon no Rekishi (1995) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi ~ Tenka wo Toru! (1995; TV Tokyo World Drama) *Kagemusha Oda Nobuanga (1996) *Kagemusha Ieyasu *Kagahyakumango Monogatari ~ Haha to Ko no Sengoku Survival (1999) *Hero's HERO 〜Gackt ga Hanasuru Eiyudensetsu (August 7, 2002) *Taikouki ~ Saru to Yobareta Otoko (2003) *Kunitori Monogatari (2005; TV Tokyo World Drama) *Nobunaga no Hiki (2006) *Tenka wo Souran ~ Tokugawa Sandai no Inpon (2006) *Taikouki ~ Tenka wo Touru Otoko: Toyotomi Hideyoshi (2006) *Akechi Mitsuhide ~ Kami ni Aisarenakata Otoko (2007) *Yume wo Kanaeru zo (2008) *Tokugawa Ieyasu Fuunroku (2008) *Nene: Onna Taikōki (2009) NHK Taiga Dramas /TBS Taiga Dramas *Taikouki (1965) *Ten to Chi to (1969) *Momi no Ki wa Kouta (1970) *Haru no Saku Michi (1971) *Kunitori Monogatari (1973) *Ougon no Hibi (1978) *Onna Taikouki (1981} *Tokugawa Ieyasu (1983; NHK Taiga drama) *Miyamoto Musashi (1984) *Sanada Taiheki (1985) *Onna Fūrin Kazan (1986) *Dokuganryu Masamune (1987) *Tokugawa Ieyasu (1988) *Takeda Shingen (1988; NHK Taiga drama) *Oda Nobunaga (1989) *Kasuga no Tsubone (1989) *Takeda Shingen (1991) *Nobunaga ~ King of Zipang (1992) *Ryukyu no Kaze ~ Dragon Spirit (1993) *Tenka wo Touru Otoko: Toyotomi Hideyoshi (1993) *Ai to Kibou no Dokuganryu: Date Masamune (1995) *Hideyoshi (1996) *Oda Nobunaga ~ Tenka wo Totta Baka (1998) *Aoi ~ Tokugawa Sandai (2000) *Toshiie to Matsu ~ Kagahyakumango Monogatari (2002) *MUSASHI (2003) *Komyou ga Tsuji (2006) *Fūrin Kazan (2007) *Tenchijin (2009) Animated Shows * Sengoku Basara * Musashi ~ Souken ni wa Saseru Yume * Musashi Gundoh * Samurai Champloo * Basilisk - mostly for the first episode; Nobunaga, Hanzo and Ieyasu make appearances * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl * Ronin Warriors or Samurai Troopers * Yōtōden * Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma * Manga Sarutobi Sasuke * Sanada Juyushi - 12 episode anime series * Shonen Tokugawa Ieyasu * Musashi, the Samurai Lord * Pokémon - a few characters in the anime take their namesakes from select historical figures, namely Musashi (Jessie) and Kojiro (James). * Yatterman - for some characters in the 2008 adaption * Sarada Juyushi Tomatoman * Nintama Rantarō * Sasuke (1968) Theatre *Sengoku Basara *Sanada Yukimura ~ Yume, Moeru *Musashi - starring Tatsuya Fujiwara as Musashi and Shun Oguri as Kojiro *Furyu Yume Daimyo ~ Hana no Keijiro *Hosokawa Garasha - written by Vincenzo Cimatti *Gion Sairei Shinkouki *Kinmon Gosan no Kiri CDs / Songs *Vi - Kenshin makes an appearance *Kawa no Ishikawa Goemon - by Eiichi Ohtaki; parodied by Pink Lady in their song, Nagisa No Sindbad *Oda Nobunaga - by Seikima-II *Akechi Mitsuhide - by Kouji Hamakita *Musashi - by Jiro Kanmura *Naoe Kanetsugu - by Tenkouken Mangetsu Games *Sengoku Basara series; first game was localized as Devil Kings in Western ports *Onimusha series *Sengoku Rance series *Tenkabito *Ikusagami *Vasara and Vasara II *Twelve ~ Houshinden *THE Ochimusha; news article *THE Kessen Sekigahara *THE Bushido ~ Tsugi Kiri Ichidai *Hajimete Sengoku Ouji *Tenka Fubu series *Brave Fencer Musashi *Toki no Tabibito - Nobunaga makes an appearance in this game *Zan ~ Kagero no Toki *Sanada Juyushi *Sengoku Cyber ~ Fujimaru Jigokuhen *Kenshin vs Shingen *Sengoku Daimyo *Hototogisu Ran *Makai Tensho *Edomono *Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan! *Akudaigan series *Kengo series *The Last Blade series - Musashi appears as a sub-boss *Samurai Shodown series - the following characters are based on historical figures from this time era: Haohmaru, Tachibana Ukyo, Hattori Hanzo, Yagyu Jubei, Wan-fu and Gaoh *Sengoku 3 - Okuni is based on Izumo no Okuni *World Heroes series - specifically Hanzo and Fuuma *Ninja Master's - features Goemon, Nobunaga and Ranmaru *Sakura Taisen V ~ Saraba Itoshiki Hito yo *Ruroni Kenshin ~ Juyushi Inbounhen Books Novels *Shingen Ninpoucho *Hannibal Rising - a character is a supposed descendant of Masamune Comics Manga *Brave 10 *Samurai Deeper KYO *Naruto - Kotaro's mentioned in various places *Yaiba *Fūma no Kojirō *Nabari no Ou *Vagabond *Sengoku Strays *Kagemusha Tokugawa Ieyasu - illustrated by Tetsuo Hara *Hana no Keiji - ''; also has a spin-off Gifu Dodo!! Naoe Kanetsugu~Maeda Keiji Gatari *Sakon - '' *Sengoku Basara (and Sengoku Basara 2) *Tenjho Tenge - features some characters that are from this time period and flashback sequences. *Doubutsu no Mori ~ Hohinda Mura da yori *Bokura no Sengoku Hyakkuuden *The Shoubu!! *Watari *The Sword of Shibito - by Shiro Ono *Maeda Toshiie - by Go Nagai *Toshiie to Matsu *Satsuma Gishiden *Samurai Legend *Hana no Kimi Mairu ~ Uesugi Kagekatsu, Kikuhime *Sanada Juyushi (by Miyamoto Hiroshi) *Sanada Juyushi (by Sasawa Saho and Okumura Kenji) *Kagefuma Hayase *Uesugi Kenshin *Akechi Mitsuhide *Sanada Yukimura *Sekigahara Eiketsuden ~ Nishigun no Bushitachi *Drifters *Karakuri no Kimi *Kaze ga Gotoku *Mister Zipang *Nobunaga-kun series *Hyouge-mono *Ikusagamiden Battle Commander *Iga Ninpocho *Sengoku *Kyomu Senki *Tsuki no Shippo *Hime Bushotatsu Date ~ Bontan!! *Aizouhan *Ten to Chi *Iga no Kagemaru - by Mitsuteru Yokoyama *Kamen no Akakage - '' *Ninpou Juban Shobu - '' *Yami no Doki - '' *Oda Nobunaga - '' *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - '' *Date Masamune - '' *Tokugawa Ieyasu - '' *Tono to Isshou! *Yuki no Toke ~ Tsurugi no Mai *Naigaku Soridaijin Oda Nobunaga Misc *Hikonyan - mascot character for Ii Naosuke *Ishida Mitsunyan, Shima Sakonyan, Otaninyanbu - mascot characters *Masamune - pro-wrestler with Masamune as his namesake *Date Mikio - Japanese comedian who also took his alias from Masamune *6859 Datemasamune - name for an asteroid belt *10583 Kanetugu - asteroid belt named after Kanetsugu *Toru Komura - a man who raised horses exactly in the same manner as Masamune until his passing *Keijiro Maeda - named after Keiji *Takezo Musashi - rock band Category:Misc